Snugglebug
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: In which a little bug takes advice from the wrong magician. (EliteUnderShipping)


**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I first decided to write EUS (a grand total of one fic), and after seeing some great ones on here, I decided to add my own. This is supposed to be a three part thing, and I have the second part in the works. It may not be posted for a while, however.

Enjoy!

**Pairings/Characters:** Will/?, Lucian/Aaron (EliteUnderShipping)

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings**: None.

* * *

"Lu-ci-aaaan~"

A lavender eyebrow twitched at the voice, but no other movement was made by the Elite. Matching eyes were staring intently at the tomb in his hands as the source of the voice slowly made its way to his chair.

"Luciaaaaaan~" it called again, this time with a more singsong note that caused the elite to inwardly sigh. Normally he liked having this person's company, after all it wasn't often he got to see this man due to their distance apart and their schedules. However, the man had more important things on his mind and had little patience for the others antics.

"Stop ignoring me!" it whined. "Why are you so cranky today? This isn't like you!" The source of the voice, a short violet haired man, placed his hands on his hips as a pout crossed his lips.

"I'm busy, Will," was his curt response, which only caused the other to puff out his cheeks.

"That's no excuse!" he said, a whine to his words again. "When your little brother comes to visit, you should pay attention! It's not every day I can sneak past His Dragonness to come see you!"

"Well no one said you had to visit, or sneak past Lance to do so."

A hurt expression. "So mean...all I wanted was to visit you. Is that so wrong?"

Lucian heaved a sigh, placing a bookmark in between the pages he left off before placing the tomb on his desk. "Alright, alright," he said wearily, a bright smile coming to the others face followed by a pair of arms around his waist.

"That's my Big Brother~" he cooed, snuggling close and earning a sigh from the other.

"Will, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two. You should know that!"

"Then why are you acting like you're five?"

"Because I know how to have fun and don't have a Turtwig up my butt?"

This earned him a frown, followed by a sigh. "Honestly, Will. You should try acting more your age."

"And become like you or Lance? No, thank you."

Lucian rubbed his temples. "There's no reasoning with you, is there?"

"Nope!"

Another sigh. "Alright, fine. But do let go, would you?"

"Why? You're soft and warm~ It's been too long since I got to hug you like this~ I missed it."

Lucian was torn between exasperation and fondness. His brother had always been the more expressive and clingier of the two, but that only added to the affection he felt for him. While he did grow annoyed at Will's childish antics, it was hard for him to stay mad at the younger for long. He held a sort of child-like innocence about him that was hard to ignore, despite being as far from innocent as you could get.

With a small, warm smile, he brought a hand atop Will's head, lightly ruffling his hair which earned him a grin from the smaller.

"I really did miss you, you know."

"I know, Will. I know."

"It's been lonely lately...Koga and Bruno are always off training, and Karen's been with her beau in Hoenn. It's just been me and Lance."

"But if Lance is there, how could you be bored?"

Will pulled away to give him a flat stare. "He's a bore! No fun at all! Not to mention that he's taken to ignoring me for some reason!" Lucian had no problem coming up with a list. "And he's been cranky lately and won't even so much as talk to me!" Here Will stopped, heaving a sigh so he wouldn't say too much. "It's been really lonely, Lucian."

The elder gave a nod, continuing to ruffle Will's hair. He knew how Will could get if left alone for too long, which caused a pang of guilt to shoot through him. He quickly shook it off, refusing to go down that road again. What had happened back then was over now, and both he and Will needed to move on.

After a few more minutes, Will let go of Lucian in order to look around the room. In seconds a grin spread across his lips as he hurried over to a bookcase, wasting no time in rooting through Lucian's collection. "So what books did you get this time?~" he asked, a singsong note to his words that caused the man in question to hurry over. If he left his brother unattended, there was no telling what would happen to his precious library.

"Just the usual fair," he said, watching with a frown as Will began to pull off each book, only to roughly put it back in its proper place. Just like a child.

"So a bunch of boring stuff," he said. "I would think you would have gotten some good stuff, or at least more trashy romance novels."

"Will," a warning tone.

"Oh please! We all know you like reading those in your spare time. Remember 'My Fair Hearthome'? Or better yet, 'A Tale of Two Teams'? You know, the one loosely based off the two leaders of Magma and Aqua?"

"I do not have such novels."

"That's not what I saw last time~ I saw those tucked away around this area of your bookshelf~"

Lucian made to retort when a sudden 'Oooooooh~' from his brother caused him to freeze in place. This couldn't have been good.

"50 Shades of Smeargle? I knew you were into trashy romance, but to have something so risque?~ Lucian you naughty boy~" The book was instantly snatched from his hand, earning the psychic a rather nasty glare. "What! There's no need to be embarrassed, and there's nothing wrong with a little mommy porn every now and again!" The glare intensified, causing Will to fall silent and roll his eyes, a grin on his lips.

"If you're done," Lucian began, his tone a bit raised so as to cut will off before he could speak. "I have other affairs to attend to, so I would kindly ask for you to leave."

"But I just got here!" he protested, before suddenly pausing as he spotted a note nearby. Before Lucian could react, Will gave a flick of his wrist and caught the letter as it flew close to his face. "Oho, what's this~?"

"Will, put that down-!"

"Hm~ Oh my~"

"Will, I'm warning you-!"

After another minute, Will put the letter down, a wide grin now on his lips. "So you got yourself a little snugglebug, have you?" The colour on Lucian's face darkened. "I think it's cute, and about time, too~ I was wondering when you two would get together."

"Will-"

"I mean, the boy is cute; a bit young, maybe but still quite cute. And he seems to really like you." He looked to Lucian before continuing. "You should go for it, you know? There may never be another chance. Trust me on this."

"It's...complicated, Will. We're colleagues, and he's much too young-!"

"But he likes you," he insisted. "And from what I can see, you like him, too."

"He deserves someone younger...and more experienced."

Will rolled his eyes. "So? Does experience really matter? You should have someone who loves you for you, not someone who only cares about getting their fix before leaving you the next morning. And personally, I don't think he would care that you have little to no experience, so don't even try to give me that excuse."

"But Will-"

"But nothing, Lucian. You have a chance to be happy, to be loved. And you're going to throw it all away for a bunch of stupid reasons? I don't think so." He gave the other a glare. "Out of the two of us, you have the best shot of making something work. Don't be like me and not take it, for I can assure you you'll regret it later. Just take a chance and go with it."

"...I don't know."

Will placed a hand on his shoulders. "At least try, please? If one of us can be happy and lucky in love, it should be you. I don't want to see you throw away something this good."

"Don't talk like that. I know you'll-"

Will raised his hand to cut him off. "I speak the truth, Lucian. You have a better shot at this than I do. Unlike me, you have desirable qualities. You're smart, handsome, a bit quiet and reserved, and you're mature. You're the opposite of me, and anyone would want to have you. You're not dirty or broken. You're not some toy that others would discard after one night. You have too much pride for that. You're not me, which is why I'm pushing you like this. You deserve to be happy, and I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did.

I once turned down love, because we were close and I didn't want to ruin what we had. Now she found someone else, while I've been left to pick up the pieces. I began to focus on my negative qualities, and look where that got me. Don't do what I did, alright?"

Lucian remained silent, unsure of how to reply to his words. He knew Will was right, but did he have to talk about himself in such a way to prove his point?

"So please, go with him, alright?"

"...alright," he said, heaving a sigh as a smile came back to his face.

"Good. Just be sure not to read him 50 Shades. Otherwise you'll never get laid!"

After a few more minutes of banter, and a few more snide comments, Will found himself staring at Lucian's door.

"Well that was rude."

Giving a roll of his eyes, Will began to make his way down the hall. Maybe he'd find Flint and the two could come up with something good. Lucian had banned him from interacting with the fire-type user, but he was not one to listen to rules.

That was until he ran into something better.


End file.
